The Good, the Bad, and the Furry
The Good, the Bad, and the Furry is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover. Premise Cooler and Holly meet their aggressive counterparts, unaware that they were clones created by Slaughtina. Plot Part One (At the grocery store, Holly and Cooler are in the pet food aisle. They are pushing a cart full of dog food and other groceries) Cooler: It's a lucky thing you printed out those coupons for these groceries. Holly: Yes. Otherwise, with this amount of groceries, it would cost us a fortune. (A man and a woman look at Holly and Cooler suspiciously. Holly and Cooler then look at the couple) Cooler: What's the matter? Haven't you seen a Pound Puppy grocery shopping before? Man: Say, aren't you the two we saw on TV? Holly: We don't know what you're talking about. Woman: Let's get them! Cooler: Whoa! (Holly and Cooler run away from the couple. They then stop to catch their breath) Holly: I don't see why those two would chase us like that. Cooler: Maybe it's something we ate. (Another man is looking at his newspaper. He then realizes something and looks at Holly and Cooler. He whistles for a security guard) Man 2: There they are, officer! Throw them out! (The security guard chases Holly and Cooler into another part of the store) Cooler: I don't understand. We only came here to go grocery shopping and suddenly, everybody in this store's gone insane. (They then look at an angry mob.) Cooler: Uh oh. Let's get out this mad house. Holly: What about the groceries? Cooler: Forget the groceries. Let's make like bananas and split. (Holly and Cooler race out of the store.) Holly: Until we found out what's going on, I'll never go grocery shopping in there again. (Back at the Puppy Pound, Holly and Cooler sit down after a long walk. Nose Marie walks up to them) Nose Marie: Hello, Holly and Cooler. How was grocery shopping? Cooler: To be honest, Nose Marie, it was horrible. One minute, Holly and I were minding our business grocery shopping and the next, we were chased out. Holly: It was if we did something wrong. Cooler: Maybe a little TV will take our minds off that incident. (Cooler turns on the TV. There is a news report) Reporter: And now, for the latest news. Two days ago, the Poundsville Bank was robbed by two suspects. The suspects are now identified as Holly Connor, owner of Holly's Puppy Pound, and her pet dog, Cooler Howard Smith, who is the leader of the Pound Puppies. If you have any information on where they are now, contact your local authorities immediately. (Cooler and Holly are horrified by what they're seeing on TV) Holly: Cooler! We've been framed! But, by who? Cooler: Whoever the dirty rat is, we'll find those crooks who framed us and turn them to the authorities. (At Slaughtina's labratory, Slaughtina is delighted) Slaughtina: It's working! My scheme is working. (Two figures enter.) Slaughtina: You two did an excellent job robbing that bank and framing Holly and Cooler. (under her breath) Even with your limited intelligence. (normal) Am I not a genius, Heater and Polly? (The figures identify themselves as Heater, who resembles Cooler, but he wears a red cap, a blue coat and a red shirt, and Polly, who resembles Holly, but she wears a purple jumpsuit, black boots, and a pink headband) Heater: Yeah, boss. You certainly are an evil genius. Polly: Yeah. And nobody else knew that we are clones created by taking a sample from each of Holly and Cooler's DNA. Slaughtina: And with Holly and Cooler out of the way, Holly's Puppy Pound will be doomed! (The trio laughs evilly) Heater: And as for Holly and Cooler, you want we should rub them out, boss? Slaughtina: No. I want you to capture them alive. Heater and Polly: You got it, boss! (Heater and Polly try to leave, but bump into each other. They then leave.) Slaughtina: Later on, I'll have more copies to do more evil. And then... only then... (Looks at a few incubation pods and sees copies of Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Igor, TJ, Tony, Momo, Jackie, Beamer, Faith, and Vigor inside) I'll have an ultimate army of clones! (Back at the Puppy Pound, Holly and Cooler are figuring out a plan on how to catch the ones who framed. Heater and Polly watch them from afar) Heater: Looky there. If it isn't our goody-goody counterparts. Polly: And they left themselves wide open for an ambush. Heater: How are going to catch them? Polly: Let me think, stupid. Heater: Don't call me stupid, you big dummy! Polly: Quiet, knuckle-hound! I'm thinking. Hmm... Heater: Why do you always call me stupid? Polly: Because I'm older than you and smarter than you. You almost got us busted for that heist two days ago. Now, shut up and let me think! (Polly thinks. A broken light bulb pops over her head.) Trivia This marks the debut of Slaughtina's clones, Heater and Polly. This fan made episode foreshadows future clones created by Slaughtina. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Howler and Vigor build custom-made surveillance robots to find out what Katrina's up to. Will their inventions back-fire? Find out next week on the Pound Puppies Show, The Little Pups Who Weren't There. Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters